1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method for a disc reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display method for displaying a title or the like in an optical disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an optical disc or a magnetooptical disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-mentioned optical disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, digital audio disc player, and so-called compact disc player, a desired music program or a desired program is selected according to a program number displayed on the display portion of the apparatus and player. At this point, the user of the apparatus or the player will select a desired music program or a desired program with reference to a brochure and/or an index card with which the optical disc for use is provided.
Moreover, the following program selection method is available.
A digital audio disc player, namely a compact disc player which reproduces music a compact disc, is provided with a plurality of input keys for inputting the alphabet or the like and a memory such as RAM. In the player, a music program name and/or a disc title recorded on a disc is input with input keys so as to cause the memory to store such data. It is determined whether or not abbreviations of music programs, music program names, and title of the disc loaded in the player have been input to the memory thereof. As the determination method, a method disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,252 can be used.
When it has been determined that such information of music program names of the disc loaded in the player has been input to the memory of the player, the user can select a desired music program according to information such as abbreviations and names of music programs displayed on the display portion of the player.
In the first selection method of the selection methods mentioned above, the user of the player will input the numeric value or number corresponding to a desired music program or a desired program with reference to the brochure and index card to select the desired music program of the desired program. Thus, the optical head of the player is traveled to the position corresponding to the music program or the program according to the numeric value or number being input. Thereafter, the optical head reads a designated numeric value or number of the optical disc. On the other hand, in the second selection method, different operations are performed according to the determination result of the disc loaded in the player. When it has been determined that the memory of the player has stored information such as music program names and title of the disc loaded therein, it causes the display portion to display information stored in the memory. Thus, the user of the player can select a desired music program or the desired program with reference to music program names and titles displayed on the display portion. When it has been determined that the memory of the player has not stored information such as music program names and title of the disc loaded therein, the user will perform a selection operation according to a selection method similar to the first selection method.
However, in the first selection method, whenever the user selects a desired music program or a desired program, he or she need perform a selection operation with reference to the brochure and/or index card with which the disc for use is provided. Thus, the selection operation becomes troublesome. Moreover, in the second selection method, when a disc whose information has been stored in the memory of the player is used, this operation is easier than the operation of the first selection method. However, when a disc whose information has not been stored in the memory is used, the same problem as the first selection method results.
Furthermore, the second selection method has the following problems. First, the user most input information of a disc to the player with reference to the brochure and/or index card with which the disc is provided. Since the memory of the player has a limited amount of storage capacity, it cannot store information of a number of discs. In other words, to register information such as music program names and titles of a large number of discs to the player, a large amount of storage capacity is required. In addition, since the length of information of music program name and title varies disc by disc, it may not be recorded in the memory.